


Intersection

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, and not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Donna moves to Sam, and he stoops down to kiss her cheek as she gathers him into a hug. When they part, Donna’s warm soft hands cup his cheeks and she pulls him down again to kiss him on the lips.Sam warms with the attention.“Aw, c’mon, don’t I get some of that sugar too?” Dean says from the couch.





	Intersection

There’s a cheerful knock at the front door, and Jody extricates herself to answer it. A cityscape of empty beer bottles towers on the coffee table, a pizza box empty but for a few crust scraps. Dean noisily continues munching on popcorn, the bowl settled in his lap, and Sam can hear happy greeting conversation coming from the front hallway.

Dean got banged up on the hunt. Nothing serious. Well, at least not life threatening. There are a few new stitches in his forehead, his bad knee is now very bad, and tomorrow Sam will find a rorschach of bruises across his side. So, he gets a pass to sit and eat and be the rightful center of attention.

A blond head pops into view with a bright “Hiya!”

“Hey, Donna, good to see you,” Sam answers as he stands and gathers all the beer bottle towers onto his fingers that he can, tucking the pizza box under his arm.

“Donna, c’mere,” Dean greets from the couch, his face turned to her like a sunflower.

“Sorry I didn’t make it in time to help …”

Donna starts, but Dean waves her off. They’d taken care of it. Dean’s had worse.

Donna moves to Sam, and he stoops down to kiss her cheek as she gathers him into a hug. When they part, Donna’s warm soft hands cup his cheeks and she pulls him down again to kiss him on the lips.

Sam warms with the attention.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t I get some of that sugar too?” Dean says from the couch.

Donna smiles at Sam, moves on to Dean, settling down next to him to give him a hug and a kiss too.

Smile lingering, Sam takes the trash to the kitchen, passing Jody on the way. Jody stops, takes the pizza box from his arm and tucks it into the trash while Sam sets the beer bottles with the recycling. Jody has a new bottle of Reisling just opened - Donna’s favorite - as she goes back to the den.

Donna and Dean are chatting amicably, movie on the screen forgotten, but Jody takes control of the remote and picks out something new to watch that they can all enjoy. Sam settles down, or tries to, into the spaces between the amiability and familiarity that the four of them share.

Sam and Dean have always been a thing, and they hadn’t meant for anyone else to find out. They never expected to be caught in the back seat of the Impala together. It always seemed, to Sam at least, like their own private world sealed away in a tight-closed bubble, whether they were on a no-name backroad nestled between waving cornfields, or in a cracked asphalt parking lot, or just that one desperate time in Jody’s driveway.

Sam can’t say that he regrets being caught, after all the cramped fear and worry, it was waved away with a shrug.

He still finds himself tensing, sometimes, waiting for something that hasn’t come yet.

Jody and Donna, they’re going steady themselves. At least, as much as hectic schedules and distance will allow. He knows they keep up with each other daily online. Intimately.

Sam’s been the recipient, a handful of times, to Donna’s idea of sexting. It’s mostly suggestive flirtation and soft sentiment.

It’s nice.

Jody’s the one that sends artistically lit nudes.

Dean’s got a bag of frozen peas on his bad knee, propped up on a stack of pillows that Jody piled on the coffee table. Said table which has now been pushed askew so Sam can sit on the floor with his legs stretched out. The couch is a three person affair, and Donna takes the middle spot, tucked underneath Dean’s arm as she snuggles against his chest.

The Riesling has been distributed in mismatched coffee mugs. Sam’s leaned back between Donna’s thighs, one of his arms stretched over her leg to settle in Dean’s lap. Donna’s nails prick shivery trails through Sam’s hair, absentmindedly playing. Jody is backed into the far side of the couch, but this is only so she can slant her bare feet into Sam’s lap, and he obligingly rubs them.

They shift and settle and slowly fit closer together as another movie winds down, and Sam doesn’t think any of them are really paying attention.

Claire has been criss-crossing over the country chasing hunts, and it reminds Sam so much of what he and Dean used to live for, while Alex has gotten herself a job working night-shift at the hospital. The girls won’t be there to interrupt all night.

But.

Sam thinks they’ll end up kind of how they are now. Piled together, comfortable and lazy. Dean needs to take it easy. Jody is worn down from working two kinds of jobs, whether she admits or not. And Donna’s been on the road a while, trying to catch up to their hunt.

Sam, he enjoys the company of people who know him. A touch through his hair that’s reassuring. Warmth surrounding him. The familiar cadence of his brother’s easy breathing, the new rhythm of two friends who are growing steadily more than. Tomorrow, a sunny breakfast and the intersection of lives at crossroads that are mundane and simple and gentle.

That’s all he needs.


End file.
